Yugioh! DE - Episode 178
Hands of Genex III Synopsis Leviathan has just brought back "Fabled Cilicia" and "Veraflame". Leviathan orders "Cilicia" to come to him. When she does, he smacks the Duel Spirit, angering Cameron and his friends. "Cilicia" is knocked down and apologizes for her action. Though angry, Leviathan forgives her, for he reasons she was bewitched by Cameron's powers. But now, she's back to normal. Cameron insists she's not "back to normal" she's been infected by evil powers. Leviathan counters that she has seen the light. So has he and soon, so will Cameron. Leviathan draws now that Cameron's turn is over. Leviathan aims to end the duel with "Veraflame's" effect, banishing "Fabled Grimro" from his Graveyard to inflict damage to Cameron equal to its Level x200. Cameron activates "Chaos Life" to increase his and Leviathan's Life Points by the same amount instead. Leviathan shouts Cameron is just prolonging the inevitable. He Flip Summons "Peggulsus" and uses its effect to send "Fabled Soulkius" from his Deck to the Graveyard after revealing "Fabled Iiga" in his hand. Avalon activates "Cilicia's" effect to increase "Peggulsus's" Level by 1. Avalon activates "Monster Reincarnation" to discard a card and then return "The Fabled Catsith" to his hand from the Graveyard. Avalon reveals to have discarded "Fabled Iiga" who Special Summons itself in Attack Position. Avalon activates "Kushano" in his Graveyard, discarding a card to add it to his hand. Avalon reveals to have discarded "Catsith" who allows Avalon to destroy a face-up card on the field, selecting "Axel". "Catish" aims her claws to shred "Axel" but Cameron's Synchro monster is protected by divine light. Cameron explains that monsters Special Summoend by the effect of "Shining Rebirth" cannot be targeted or destroyed by card effects. Leviathan concedes; He vies for a different option. He tunes "Iiga" with "Peggulus" to Synchro Summon "Fabled Valkyrus" in Attack Position. "Valkyrus" looks at the battlefield and teases Leviathan for having problems against a child. Leviathan tells his trusted comrade to be quiet, admitting the power of the Allies of Justice have been extremely powerful and equally annoying. Valkyrus offers his help but Leviathan doesn't want it at the moment. He sumons "Kushano". Avalon overlays his "Kushano" and "Cilia" to Xyz Summon "Fabled Belial" in Attack Position. Leviathan orders "Valkyrus" to attack and destroy "Axel", which drops Cameron's Life Points to 1000. Cameron is now open to one final attack, but Cameron activates his facedown: "Shadow Impulse", which allows "Axel's" shadow to change shape and take on a new form. Cameron calls for the spirit of "Vindikite R-Genex". "Vindikite" emerges from the shadows. "Vindikite's" arrival senses a surge of lime-green energy across the field. Leviathan asks what's happeneing. Cameron explains that by "Vindikite's" effect, Avalon cannot select it as an attack target, but it still protects Cameron's Life Points, meaning Avalon cannot attack directly. Leviathan activates Continuous Trap: "Dark Smog" and uses its effect to banish "Axel" from Cameron's Graveyard then discard one Fiend-Type monster. Avalon reveals to have discarded "The Fabled Centus" who allows Leviathan to draw one card and he sets it. Cameron begins his turn and "Vindikite's" energy causes another effect. Raymond awakens from the Shadow Realm. Raymond is dazed he looks around confused then angry that he's imprisoned on a stone tablet. Leviathan wonders how he's free and he realizes that Vindikite R-Genex carries the spirit of the Dragunity. Vindikite's power allows Raymond to break free from the stone tablet. Raymond doesn't waste any time getting away from Leviathan and Avalon's duel and he makes his way to his fellow envoys. He asks them what is happening. Cameron tells Raymond they'll all explain later, after he wins the duel. Cameron draws and Leviathan immediately activates "Phoenix Wing Wind Blast" discarding a card to return "Vindikite R-Genex" to the top of Cameron's Deck, but is returned to the Extra Deck. "Vindikite" is evicted from the duel, but Cameron again thanks Leviathan for his card effect. Cameron activates "Paramount Reconstruction" which he can only use if a Machine Synchro monster is removed the field outside of battle. He can Special Summon another from his Extra Deck with a lower level. Its effects are negated and it cannot attack. Cameron decides on the fusion of "Mist Valley" and "Ice Barrier", "Genex Ally Triarm" in Attack Position. Cameron then summons "Genex Recycled", and Leviathan knows a Synchro Summon is coming. However, Cameron first brings back his Continuous Spell: "Genex Universe" and uses activates its effect to change "Triarm" into a FIRE monster. By the power of the universe, "Triarm" becomes red with fire. Cameron then tunes "Triarm" with "Recycled" to Synchro Summon the fusion of "Flamvell" and "X-Saber", "Genex Ally Triforce" in Attack Position. Leviathan says it's exactly what he wanted. He activates "Belial's" effect to force "Triforce" into Defense Position by detaching an Xyz Material. Cameron doesn't mind at all. He activates "Curse of Fiend" in his hand to change the Battle Positions of all face-up monsters on the field. As such, "Veraflame," "Valkyrus" and "Belial" switch to Defense Position while "Triforce" switches to Attack Position. Cameron orders "Triforce" to attack and destroy "Valkyrus". "Triforce's" blasts "Valkyrus" with flames, incinerating him. Then, Cameron reminds Leviathan of "Triforce's" FIRE effect to inflict damage equal to "Valkyrus's" ATK. Leviathan is incinerated with 2900 damage. The Duel Spirit incredulous that he lost especially to a human. Leviathan's Life Points drop to zero and the Light of Destruction that consumes both him and Avalon seems to scream. The spirit of a leaves Avalon's body, revealed to be the corrupted essence of "Worm King." "Triforce's" power incinerates the corrupted spirit. The cards in Avalon's Duel Disk are wildly ejected. Several "Worm" spirits that have possessed the cards leave "The Fabled" spirits and disappear into the flames with their king. Leviathan's spirit follows suit and leaves Avalon's body too. He stares at Cameron and the envoys. The Light of Destruction that once consumed him fades away. Leviathan offers a simple but sincere apology to Cameron and his friends. He then apologizes to the unconscious Avalon as well before disappearing. His card fades white. Cameron and his friends are saved from the Shadow Realm and all of the holograms fade. Cameron begins to walk over to Avalon and pick up the ejected cards. Just then, Cameron is filled with a surge of power in a flash of light. The power causes Cameron to drop to his knees. Cameron wonders what that was and Genex Dragon speaks to Cameron insulted he's forgotten what his essence feels like. Cameron would like to say more but the dragon advises Cameron focus on getting Avalon to safety. They can talk later. Cameron picks up Avalon's cards that have all turned white, but he stacks them properly in a Deck and returns them to Avalon's Duel Disk. Cole and Kyle help up the unconscious Avalon and carry him out of the Obelisk White Dorm. Everyone wonders what to do next and no one has an answer. Emil ultimately says that they should bring Avalon to the infirmary. He will call Alida later and she can come to get him. The boys help bring Avalon to the main body of the school where they see multiple Obelisk White students suddenly passed out across the entire campus. Cole says that with Avalon's defeat, everyone must have been freed from the Light of Destruction. Clarissa finds them and notes that she and many of the school's psychic duelists were in tuned to Cameron and Avalon's duel. She says it was very hard to ignore. Shy asks why she didn't help and Clarissa somberly tells them that it was not her fight. When Kyle acknowledges the passed out students again, Clarissa assures that everyone should awaken shortly. Cameron asks how the school is supposed to explain multiple students passing out at once. Clarissa promises that for once, it will not be Cameron's problem. However, what is Cameron's problem is that he needs to duel. Cameron is surprised and Clarissa explains that there are only three duelists left in the Genex Tournament: herself, Cameron, and Marlon especially since Cameron just clearly defeated Avalon. Cameron flatly refuses. He hands over his Genex Medallion to Clarissa, withdrawing from the tournament. Besides, Cameron adds. He did lose a duel earlier last week, he just didn't forfeit his medallion. Clarissa notes then that Cameron was extended the same kindness he offered Marlon. Cameron begins to speak but he'd rather not know why or how Clarissa learned that information. He'd rather just take Avalon to the nurse's office. Raymond stays behind with Clarissa, however, and she promises to tell him everything that's happened over the last few days. At the nurse's office, Avalon is placed in bed with his Deck by his side. They all wonder why Avalon's cards turned white. Cole theorizes that it's to let the spirits inside them rest. Or perhaps while Avalon is so severely weakened, so are his Duel Partners. Finally, Cameron and his friends collapse on other beds themselves, and they reflect on the nightmare the second semester their sophomore year has been. Kyle shares many of the positives but Cole throws a pillow in his face, saying everything was terrible and they still have to take exams. Emil walks back in the room. He says Alida will be back tomorrow but he doesn't say much as he sees his fellow envoys sleeping. No one sleeps for long. The passed out students in the hallway begin to awaken, confused by so much especially by their own uniforms. Father Vin shouts from the intercom that the Genex Tournament is now over or just about. His loud voice awakens the envoys in the nurse's office. Father Vin shares that Avalon and Cameron were the last duelists to be eliminated from the tournament, leaving only two people: Clarissa and Marlon as the two finalists. The final between them will be the last official duel of the year. The duel will take place as the school's final event after final exams. Featured Duel: Cameron Tribble vs. Avalon Spiros *''Duel continues from previous episode'' Cameron has 500 LP and two cards in his hand, including "Genex Universe". He controls "Genex Ally Axel" (2600/2000) in Attack Position and two set Spell/Traps and Continuous Trap: "Ultimate Offering". Avalon has 1600 LP and five cards in his hand. He controls "Fabled Veraflame" (2500/1000) and "Fabled Cilicia" (1600/1000) both in Attack Position as well as "Fabled Peggulsus" (100/1600) in facedown Defense Position. Avalon controls two set Spell/Traps. Turn 8: Avalon Avalon activates "Veraflame's" effect to banish "Fabled Grimro" from his GY to inflict damage to Cameron equal to its Level x200. Cameron activates "Chaos Life" to increase his and Avalon's LP by the same amount instead (Cameron 500 > 1300; Avalon 1600 > 2400). Avalon Flip Summons "Peggulsus" and uses its effect to send "Fabled Soulkius" from his Deck to the GY. Avalon activates "Cilia's" effect to increase "Peggulsus's" Level by 1 (1 > 2). Avalon activates "Monster Reincarnation" to discard a card and then return "The Fabled Catsith" to his hand from the GY. Avalon reveals to have discarded "Fabled Iiga" (1800/1600) who Special Summons itself in Attack Position. Avalon activates "Kushano" in his GY, discarding a card to add it to his hand. Avalon reveals to have discarded "Catsith" who allows Avalon to destroy a face-up card on the field, selecting "Axel". However, "Axel" cannot be targeted or destroyed by Avalon's card effects due to the effect of "Shining Rebirth." Avalon tunes "Iiga" with "Peggulus" to Synchro Summon "Fabled Valkyrus" (2900/1700) in Attack Position. Avalon Normal Summons "Kushano". Avalon overlays his "Kushano" and "Cilia" to Xyz Summon "Fabled Belial" (2000/1500/2 ORU) in Attack Position. "Valkyrus" attacks and destroys "Axel" (Cameron 1300 > 1000). Cameron activates "Shadow Impulse", and he Special Summons "Vindikite R-Genex" (2400/1000) in Attack Position. By "Vindikite's" effect, Avalon cannot select it as an attack target, and it still protects Cameron's LP. Avalon activates Continuous Trap: "Dark Smog" and uses its effect to banish "Axel" from Cameron's GY then discard 1 Fiend-Type monster. He sets one card. Turn 9: Cameron Avalon activates "Phoenix Wing Wind Blast" discarding a card to return "Vindikite R-Genex" to the top of Cameron's Deck, but is returned to the Extra Deck. Cameron activates "Paramount Reconstruction" to Special Summon "Genex Ally Triarm" (2400/1600) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position with its effect negated and it cannot attack. Cameron Normal Summon "Genex Recycled" (200/400). He activates Continuous Spell: "Genex Universe". Cameron activates its effect to change "Triarm" into a FIRE monster. Cameron tunes "Triarm" with "Recycled" to Synchro Summon "Genex Ally Triforce" (2500/2100) in Attack Position. Avalon activates "Belial's" effect to force "Triforce" into Defense Position by detaching an Xyz Material. Cameron activates "Curse of Fiend" to change the Battle Positions of all face-up monsters on the field. "Veraflame," "Valkyrus" and "Belial" switch to Defense Position, and "Triforce" switches to Attack Position. "Triforce" attacks and destroys "Valkyrus". "Triforce's" FIRE effect activates to inflict damage equal to "Valkyrus's" ATK (Avalon 2400 > 0). Cameron wins Featured Cards Navigation